1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication technique, and in particular, to a technique for realizing wireless communication between a master and a slave.
2. Description of the Related Art
A game machine and a game machine controller, which is manipulated by a user, are generally connected with a cable to each other. Recently, however, a system for wirelessly connecting a game machine and a controller has been proposed. By using a wireless controller, a user can enjoy playing a game in a free posture.
In the proposed system, the game machine and the wireless controller are wirelessly connected to each other in a one-to-one relation. The system presupposes that a connection relation is uniquely determined. Therefore, in the case where a plurality of users use the wireless controllers, dedicated transmitting/receiving devices assigned to the respective wireless controllers are required to be attached to the game machine used by the plurality of users. Therefore, since the user has to prepare the wireless controller and the transmitting/receiving device to be attached to the game machine always in a set, the use of the wireless controller becomes troublesome.